


Hush Hush

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She knows she should end things. He doesn't love her. Does she even love him? She definitely loves someone. But can she tell him?
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Original Character(s), Brock Rumlow/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Submission into tumblr challenge. My prompt was Til Tuesday 'Voices Carry'. I love this song so much and it's very personal to me. Fun fact: this music video was the FIRST on MTV that had a plot and a story to tell. Back when they showed music videos on MTV. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uejh-bHa4To

She sat on the cement divider. Her boots braced on the smooth surface. She could hear the dust crunch under them as she slowly ground the toes into the cement. It was dark. And this spot was darker, just outside the reach of the security light.  
Rumlow stood on the tarmac, talking under his breath to other members of the strike team. She knew he wasn’t paying any attention to her. She also knew that he wouldn’t care if he saw. He wasn’t ashamed of the choices he made. Least of all when they came to her.  
His mind was always a tangled snarl of arrogance and controlled rage. He looked up abruptly. She worried she’d been caught rifling through his thoughts. She’d pay for that later. But no, it was Captain Rogers. Striding across the tarmac with his cap on his head and his shield strapped to his back. Rumlow’s rage burned hotter, brighter in her mind. She gasped.  
Captain Rogers heard and looked her way. Which made Rumlow look her way as well. The captain fluidly moved in her direction. “Everything alright, agent?” He loomed over her.  
“Everything’s fine, sir.” She caught Rumlow’s eye to the side of the captain’s broad shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“You sure?”  
She tore her gaze away from her lover’s and looked to the captain. She smiled weakly. “I’m sure, Captain.” She pushed off the cement divider and started to walk away but Steve caught her arm. She looked from his grip on her arm to his face. It wasn’t tight or painful, just restricting her progress. “Captain?”  
“You can trust me.”  
She smiled and it was more genuine than before. “I know, Captain Rogers.” She laid her hand on his. “Please let go.” She didn’t avert her gaze but she knew without even having to read his thoughts that Brock watched them like a hawk. He didn’t like Steve touching her. He didn’t like her smiling at the blonde god among men. She didn’t want to have to pay for it later. She didn’t want to worry about what Brock and Jack would do to Steve.  
“My apologies.” She nodded and ducked her head, tucking her hair behind her ears. She glanced at Rumlow and her suspicions were confirmed. He glared at them. Jack looked between his partner and the captain before his gaze fell on her.  
“Don’t worry about it, sir. Be careful out there.” Then she hurried away, not looking back. She practically hit the door running. It slammed, hard metal on metal behind her. She leaned against the wall inside the door, her breath rising and falling rapidly. Dark spots popped in her vision. She didn’t hear the door open but she felt Brock’s thoughts like a familiar heat. His rough hands grabbed her and brusquely forced her down the hall and into an empty room.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“Nothing.” He whipped her around to face him. They were practically touching nose to nose. “I swear, Brock.” She reached for his chest to steady herself. The panic attack gripped tighter. He brushed her hands away and turned her around. “Brock, please-” He reached for her zipper. “-I can’t. I can’t-” Her chest squeezed and she gripped the table.  
Rumlow hushed and unzipped his tactical pants. “It’ll be quick. Just need a reminder of who you belong to. Of who’s in charge.”  
“Brock-” Her breath caught in her throat as the rough touch of fingers against her sensitive folds made her wet almost against her will. “The mission-”  
“Can wait.” An aggressive knock at the door stopped everything. Brock growled and turned away from her. She looked up, through the slits of the blinds. Captain Rogers watched her. She could hear Brock arguing heatedly under his breath with Jack then they were both gone without a word. She sagged against the table. When she looked up, Captain Rogers no longer stood there.  
Every night, she tried to tell Brock she wanted to stop. She tried to tell him that she was falling in love. Not with him but with someone else. She tried so hard to keep it inside, but she knew he could tell.  
When the panic had subsided, she managed to compose herself. She situated her panties where he’d twisted them up. She shook her head at herself at how embarrassingly wet she was. Not from Brock’s touch alone. Oh no, she’d practically wet herself when she saw Steve watching. He’d watched the whole thing. She’d felt rage in the hero’s thoughts. Rage that Rumlow was taking advantage of her in her panicked state. Rage that Rumlow was even allowed to touch her. When he so desperately wanted to.  
She opened the door and ran into a chest of solid muscle. She stared at the white star in the center. She looked up at him and the turmoil on his face. He surprised her by claiming her lips in a searing kiss. She gasped and he seized the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. She melted into him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kicked the door shut.  
The kiss broke and she stared into his eyes. “Steve-”  
He laid a finger on her lips, shushing her. His fluffy blonde hair unkempt where he’d removed his cap. She swallowed down her desire. “Hush, voices carry, agent.” His lips met hers against as her thighs met the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This song and this video is about domestic abuse. If you are being abused, you are not alone. Please, seek help. You can break free.


End file.
